finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firaga (ability)
.]] Firaga , also known as FIR3, Fire3, Fire 3, Firega, and Fire III, is the third and usually final level of Fire-elemental Black Magic. Fire-based enemies will be healed if struck by it. It is named Piro++ (Fire++) in Spanish, Igniga (from the Latin Ignis, "fire", and the suffix -ga) in Italian, Feuga (first syllable of the German word "Feuer" and the suffix -ga) in German and BrasierX (Inferno with the letter X) in French. Appearances Final Fantasy Firaga (FIR3 on the NES and Fire3 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 5 Black Magic spell that inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases it inflicts between 50–200 Fire damage, while in subsequent releases the damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. Firaga can be used by Rubicante, Dark Wizard, Marilith, and Chaos. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learned by the Black Mage, Red Mage and their job upgrades. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition and mobile platform releases, the spell costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III Firaga is a level 6 Black Magic spell and purchased for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It can be used by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage, and Onion Knight. Doga can cast Firaga when he joins the party as a guest, while the enemy Kum Kum can cast it against the party. The item Bomb Arm casts Firaga when used in battle. The spell has a base power of 150. Final Fantasy IV Firaga is a Black Magic spell (Fire3 on the SNES, Final Fantasy Anthology and PlayStation). It has a casting time of 4, costs 30 MP to use and is learned by Rydia (level 42), Palom (level 33), Tellah (at Mount Ordeals) and Fusoya (initially). It has a spell power of 256 in 2D versions, and 110 in 3D versions. Dark Sage was originally the only enemy that used the spell, but in the Advance and later remakes Lunar Ifrit and Lunar Asura use the spell as well. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 3 and the spell was renamed to Fire 3. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Firaga is a Black Magic spell learned by imposter Rydia at level 42 and Palom initially. It deals major Fire-elemental damage to one enemy or moderate damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Firaga is a Black Magic spell. It costs 30 MP to cast and is learned by Palom at level 42, Leonora at level 78, and Rydia. Fusoya and Golbez both start with this spell. Double Black Magic is a Band used by Fusoya and Golbez in the Lunarians chapter. For 30 MP, Double Black Magic casts a powerful black magic spell with 30% chance of Twin Firaga. Final Fantasy V Firaga is a level 5 Black Magic spell that costs 25 MP to use. It costs 6,000 gil and can be purchased in Moore. Using Fire Rod as an item also casts Firaga. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. It is an added ability to the Fire Lash. Firaga can be cast by Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath in the first fight, Flaremancer, Fury, Liquid Flame, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath, Omniscient, and Triton. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mini Magician, Dark Elemental (#233), or Exoray. Firaga can be used with the Spellblade command to add the Fire-element to weapon attacks. It instantly kills any non-Heavy enemy weak to Fire and if used against Heavy-type, quadruples power and pierces defenses. Final Fantasy VI Firaga is an Attack spell that costs 51 MP to cast. It can be learned from Valigarmanda at the rate of x1 and from Phoenix at the rate of x3. Terra learns it at level 43. It has a power of 121, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Firaga is cast by several enemies, the earliest being by Ifrit. Final Fantasy VII Fire3 can be cast by equipping the Fire Materia with at least 18,000 AP, and the spell consumes 52 MP. It has a base spell power equal to 4x the base magic damage. When linked with an All Materia, the spell has a different animation, as it hits all targets. Firaga can also be cast by the Fire Veil item. Firaga is used by the boss Bizarro∙Sephiroth and the enemy Pollensalta. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Firaga is an Elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Firaga shoots three fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. It has two variations—Dark Firaga functions like Firaga and inflicts Poison and Silence, and Hell Firaga shoots three fireballs that cause Poison, Silence, Stop, and Instant Death. Firaga costs 32 MP, Dark Firaga costs 38 MP, and Hell Firaga costs 52 MP. Firaga's successor is Tri-Fire, which inflicts more damage and no status ailments. Firaga can be bought in Research Dept. QMC+ for 10,000 gil and Hell Firaga in the Wutai Secret Shop for 15,000. Dark Firaga cannot be bought, but along with the other Firaga Materia it can be made via Materia Fusion. Final Fantasy VIII Firaga inflicts major Fire-elemental damage on one enemy. It is a common spell late in the story, as it can be drawn from many high-level enemies. It can also be created using various refinery items. Casting Firaga in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 2.4, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 1.2. , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur Level 35-100: Ruby Dragon | draw points = Shumi Village (workshop) | Refine = F Mag-RF: Wizard Stone x1 = Firaga x5, Red Fang x1 = Firaga x20, Bomb Spirit x1 = Firaga x100, Phoenix Spirit x1 = Firaga x100 High Mag-RF: Fira x5 = Firaga x1 | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Fire: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic spell Firaga from an Octagon Rod, purchased in Esto Gaza. It consumes 24 MP, requires 75 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 72. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. If both Vivi and Steiner are in the party, Steiner can use Firaga Sword for 30 MP. Firaga can be cast by Cerberus, Chimera, Earth Guardian, Garuda, Grenade, Maliris, Maliris (Crystal), Mover, Necron, Stilva, and Wraith. Final Fantasy X The Firaga node is found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It has a spell power of 42 and uses 16 MP. The Fire Gem item copies its effect. Firaga can be cast by Bomb King, Exoray, Flame Flan, Greater Sphere, Jumbo Flan, Mindy, Nega Elemental, Puroboros, Seymour, Seymour Omnis, Sleep Sprout, Varuna, and Wraith. Lulu can use Firaga in her Overdrive, Fury. Final Fantasy X-2 Firaga is a Black Magic spell learned by the Black Mage dressphere for 100 AP after learning Fira. It costs 24 MP. Firaga can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Fire Sandals, which either hits one enemy or two, as well as equipping the Crimson Ring or by passing through all gates on the Heart of Flame Garment Grid. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling three Hats. Fire Gems have the same effect as Firaga. Firaga can be cast by a myriad of enemies. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Firaga can be only used by Yuna when using the Black Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It is the only fire-elemental attack the player can use. It as a range of three tiles ahead of the character. Final Fantasy XI Firaga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. It is purchasable by vendors for 8,118 gil or less depending upon fame. Final Fantasy XII Firaga is a Black Magicks spell that inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies in range. In the original version, Firaga can be purchased in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil and initially uses 42 MP. Its license, Black Magick 5, costs 45 LP. The enemy ability Piercing Firaga can break through the Reflect status and is used by The Undying. In the Zodiac versions, Firaga is a Black Magick 9 license and can be cast by the Black Mage and Red Battlemage, and can now be purchased at Phon Coast for 6,800 gil. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Firaga is an ability initially learned by Kytes. It is also used by enemy Black Mages and Time Mages. It deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies around a designated target. Final Fantasy XIII Firaga is a Ravager ability that inflicts heavy fire-elemental damage to all enemies within a large radius, greatly increases their chain gauges and launches staggered opponents. It has an ATB cost of 3 and an Attack Power of 2.2. It can be learned by Sazh (stage 8), Vanille (stage 8), and Hope (stage 8). It is also an enemy ability used by Dahaka, Flowering Cactuar, Right Pauldron, and Verdelet. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Firaga is a Ravager ability that deals high fire damage in a large area and launches lesser enemies in the air, as well as majorly raising the stagger gauge. It has an ATB cost of 3 and a modifier of 2.2. It can be learned by Serah (role level 38), Bomb (15), Flanbanero (45), Garchimacera (43), Grand Behemoth (51), Grenade (15), Koboldroid Yang (58), Munchkin Boss (36), Notsugo (45), and Valfodr (18). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Firaga takes 40 ATB to use and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. A treasure cube in the Temple of the Goddess contains Firaga Lv. 2. It is also a drop from the following enemies after Day 7: Zaltys (15%, 20% after staggering its head), Dreadnought (15%), Sugriva (15%), Chimera Ω (100%), and Zaltys Ω (100%). In Hard Mode it drops with increased odds (x1.5) from these enemies since the beginning of the game. Firaga is a locked ability in Crimson Bloom garb bought from Yusnaan Hawker's Row (Hard Mode) for 200,000 gil. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] After the release of patch 1.20, Firaga was introduced as a Thaumaturge exclusive spell available at level 50. It dealt fire-elemental damage to target and all enemies near it. Firaga had a cast time of 8 seconds by default, but could be reduced in half as part of a combo chain effect with Fira. Final Fantasy XIV Fire III (Firaga in the Japanese version) is a Thaumaturge spell available at level 34. The spell deals fire-elemental damage to a single target for a potency of 240. When the spell is cast, it grants the Astral Fire III effect for 10 seconds and removes Umbral Ice. Once the player learns the Firestarter trait at level 44, the player now has a 40% chance that after casting Fire, the next Fire III will have no MP cost nor cast time. Exdeath uses two variants of Fire III when fought inside the Deltascape v4.0. The default version of Fire III deals heavy fire-elemental damage to three randomly marked players and the second version deals heavy fire-elemental damage to the entire party and inflicts them with the pyretic status debuff. Unique enemy versions of Fire III also exist usable by dungeon enemies and bosses. Certain voidsent have access to the Void Fire III spell in battle, which deals fire-elemental damage to players caught in the area marker. Dark Fire III also appears as an enemy ability used by enemies associated with the Thaumaturge fighting style. Lastly, Amon has variant known as Firaga Forte when fought as a boss inside the Syrcus Tower, which deals fire-elemental damage to the entire alliance party. Final Fantasy XV Firaga is a type of spell the player can craft using Fire element via Elemancy. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn Firaga for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A Black Mage can learn Firaga from a Flame Rod and needs 300 AP to master. It costs 24 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 50, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Firaga is a Black Magick ability for Black Mages that deals massive fire damage. It can be learned from the Flame Rod for 350 AP. It costs 18 MP to cast and has a range of 4. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 There are various Firaga spells and the spell's class depends on the user's Magic Power. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Firaga can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. Three Fire Magicite must be combined to cast it. In Multiplayer Mode, Firaga only needs two casters, with a delay of about a second between the two casters to work properly. A third and fourth caster can also join in with similar timing to create Firaga +1 and Firaga +2, respectively. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Firaga can be cast by piling three Fire spells. If two target rings about to cast Fira +1 line up perfectly, and the third target ring syncs with them, Firaga +1 will be cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Firaga is the level 20 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires three turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Firaga can be cast by stacking three Fire target rings. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Firaga is a high level Black Magic spell. It costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. The spell can be used if the Firaga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 5,000 gil in Urbeth at night and in Guera after the world is flooded in darkness. Unlike in the main series, Firaga is depicted as a wave of fire. A variation called Strong Firaga can be used when two psyched up characters cast Firaga during the same turn. Bravely Default Firaga is level 5 Black Magic. It deals major fire damage to one target. This spell can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Firaga is a level 5 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with a high-power fire effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Firaga is a level 5 Black Magic for the Black Mage. It deals major fire damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 6400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Firaga I-III are magic attacks available only for Jornee to use. The spells can only be learned from her final Ifrit signet. All Firaga spells deal heavy fire-elemental magic damage to a single enemy and cost 45 MP to use. In addition, Ifrit is able to use Firaga III when he joins as a guest party member during the finale of the Eureka arc. In the original free-to-play versions, Firaga I-III could be used by any party member equipped with a Firaga-type version of the Phoenix signet or the Goblez OR signet. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs for each version of the spell. Dissidia Final Fantasy Firaga is a Bravery Attack for Cloud, where he shoots three fireballs that spread out and travel forward a short distance before exploding. Cloud learns the attack at Level 23. It requires 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Each fireball has 17 power and generates 14 EX Force. Onion Knight has Firaga as an HP attack, where he shoots a large fireball in an arc that explodes on contact. In his EX Mode, Onion Knight It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Firaga generates 100 EX Force on hit. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Firaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Bravery, and shoots fireballs in several directions. Firaga has 12 power and generates 120 EX Force. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firaga is an HP attack for Terra. It chains from Fire, and consumes the opponent in a large explosion of flame that knocks them back, causing Wall Rush. In her EX Mode, Firaga creates two explosions, the first doing Bravery damage and driving the opponent into the air further before the second deals HP damage. Firaga needs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. It has 20 power in EX Mode, dealing no Bravery damage normally, and does not generate EX Force. Cloud learns Firaga at Level 31, and it costs 80 AP to master. Firaga has Ranged Mid Damage Priority, causing the opponent to stagger if they block it. Its power is the same, and it no longer generates EX Force. Onion Knight's Firaga costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Firaga generates 60 EX Force on hit. Shantotto needs 2,000 to 4,000 bravery to use Firaga when attacking with Spirit Magic: Fire. It has 15 power and generates 24 to 36 EX Force when chaining into another attack, or 60 EX Force when dealing HP damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firaga is a reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequences every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 38 Touch Triggers, and deals high-power magic damage. Firaga is learned by Terra (level 50), Vivi (level 70), and Shantotto (level 65). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firaga is a reactive ability that costs 25 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) each time the player receives GOOD or better on 38 Touch Triggers. It deals magic damage and has full strength. It is learned by Rydia (level 70), Krile (level 60), Terra (level 50), Sephiroth (level 60), Vincent (level 85), Vivi (level 50), Shantotto (level 70), Yuna #2 (level 65), Ciaran (level 80), Chaos (level 50), and Ace (level 75). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firaga is the enemy ability that is used by Kefka and Marilith during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firaga is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It deals heavy fire magic damage to one target, can initially be used twice and honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Fire Orb x8 and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Firaga is an active, fire-elemental magic ability that inflict magical fire damage to all enemies for 7 AP. It can be used by Einhänder, Ifreeta, and Ifreeta★. It is also an enemy ability used by Buer, Gleefrit, Ifreeta, King Bomb, Pellinore, and Shantotto. Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Firaga is a Lv. 5 spell that costs 4 SP to cast and attacks all enemies in a 7x7 grid around Chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Fire II (also called Fire 2) is a single tech of Lucca and Magus that cost 8 MP to cast. It deals Fire-elemental damage to all targets. Kingdom Hearts series Firaga, together with its lower tiers Fire and Fira, appears in the series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the . In , the spell creates a barrier that cloaks and damages enemies that come into contact. Valkyrie Anatomia Firaga appears as a spell used by Aemo. Gallery FFI Fire3 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Firaga GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF1_3DS_Firaga.jpg| FFIII NES Fire 3.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII iOS Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS/Android/WP). FFIV SNES Fire3.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV iOS Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Firaga.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (iOS). FF4TAY iOS Band Double Black Magic Firaga.png|Twin Firaga in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FF4PSP Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' in The Complete Collection. Firaga-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FiragaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Fire3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Fire3 All.png|Fire3 used against all enemies in ''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Firaga.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Dark Firaga.jpg|Dark Firaga in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Hell Firaga.jpg|Hell Firaga in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Firaga.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Firaga.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Firaga.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. Ffxi firaga.png|Final Fantasy XI. PeneloFiragaSalika.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. RW Firaga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Ffxiii FIRAGA.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Firaga.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Firaga.jpg|Final Fantasy XIV'' (Legacy). FFXIV ARR Fire III.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Fire3.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Firaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Firaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Crystal chronicle firaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Firaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Firaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL Firaga.png|Firaga in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL Strong Firaga.png|Strong Firaga in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Firaga.jpg|''Bravely Default. FFD Firaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Cloud Firaga.png|Firaga used by Cloud in ''Dissidia. Dissidia OK Firaga.jpeg|Firaga used by Onion Knight in Dissidia. DFF SM Firaga.png|Firaga used by Shantotto in Dissidia. Terra flame.jpg|Firaga used by Terra in Dissidia 012. DFF2015 Onion Knight Firaga.png|Firaga used by Onion Knight in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Black Mage (Mastered) 1.png|Firaga used by Bartz in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFNT Firaga Rinoa.png|Firaga used by Rinoa in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Firaga.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Firaga.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR) FFV. FFAB Firaga - Terra SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Terra SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Edea SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Firaga - Penelo SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Firaga - Terra SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Terra SSR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Edea SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Firaga - Penelo SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Firaga - Rydia UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIV. FFAB Firaga - Cloud UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) DFF. Firaga Brigade.png|Legend card in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Holiday terra brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Firaga - Ingus Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Firaga - Luneth Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Terra Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Edea Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Firaga - Penelo Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Firaga - Ingus Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Firaga - Luneth Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Terra Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Firaga - Edea Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Firaga - Penelo Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Firaga - Cloud Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) DFF. FFAB Firega.png|Necrophobe using Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFATB Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Firaga Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Firaga.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFEX Firaga.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Firaga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Firaga.png|World of Final Fantasy. FFFCD Firaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. KH Firaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Firaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. BBS Firaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Firaga Valkyrie Anatomia.jpg|''Valkyrie Anatomia''. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Thaumaturge Spells Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Feuga pl:Firaga (umiejętność)